


葬礼

by PrettyLittlePsycho1999



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePsycho1999/pseuds/PrettyLittlePsycho1999
Relationships: Rafe Adler & Nathan Drake, Rafe Adler & Samuel Drake, Rafe Adler/Samuel Drake
Comments: 1





	葬礼

今天我埋葬了他。没有白色尖顶教堂和阳光草坪，没有主持葬礼安排最后发言顺序的神父，没有熙攘的人群，甚至没有风，也没有雨雪。只有苏格兰灰色的天空，拼了命挤进你每一寸肺泡里从而刺激你大口呼吸的冰冷空气，和包含我在内的两个人。  
纯黑色的棺椁躺在提前被挖好的坑里，草皮和泥土沾在了我的鞋尖，像极了干涸在动物皮毛上的血液，即使是隔着这层皮质我也能在足趾前端感觉到它们的冰冷。我突然很庆幸他的尸体并不在这座棺椁里，他一定不喜欢被潮湿粘腻的泥土沾染脸颊，闭塞呼吸，即使他不怎么在乎，不，曾经不怎么在乎跟那群墨西哥恶棍扭打在尘土飞扬的Panama地面，连脑后的头发丝都被染成黄褐色。  
没有人说话。也没有人哭泣。我想如果换成是我躺在眼前的棺木里，他一定会扯出一个蹩脚的笑话，让本就不温暖的空气变得更加寒冷，再发出三两声他给自己台阶下的笑声。但我还没有和他一样躺在六英尺之下，品尝冰冷腥涩的死神之吻。我还站在这里，他的六英尺之上，和他的弟弟一起做他最后的送别。

他的弟弟最后亲吻了一次他不曾离手的打火机，机身表面的星星图案已经被磨损的不再明显，机壳上也满是细小的划痕，但是由于经常被他使用的原因机身还是亮眼的银色，被放置在棺椁之上反射光线成为了这片黑白灰废墟间唯一的光源。我们第一次见面时他就是用它给我点燃了一支烟，尽管他那时脸上全是一眼就能被识破的虚假笑意。不过想来我当时也不过是为了社交必要而迎合他将我一直厌恶的尼古丁吸入肺腑罢了。我们只是在做一样的事情而已。…..对吧。  
我拿起了铁锹，用尽上肢力量狠狠将它戳进地面之下，翻转角度，掘出一捧泥土和土腥味，抛在由他的打火机代替他长眠的棺椁之上。他会被怎么处理，Panama监狱的人会给他一份体面的葬礼吗。不….怎么可能，那些狱警或许会把他火化，随意抛洒他的骨灰任其和尘土垃圾混合在一起。又或者他们连火化的步骤都会省掉，任由他的尸体被秃鹫蛆虫啄食，最后只剩下一具白骨。  
Sam……我张了张嘴，却没办法叫出他的名字，只是短短的三个字母，却组成了我这一生最难发出的音节。于是我只是一次又一次和他的弟弟一起重复着掘土的动作，直到土沫全部覆盖了他银色反光的打火机，淹没了他的棺椁，填满了他的墓坑。于是周边的一切又只留下压抑的灰黑色。  
Sam，我无声地重复着他的名字。Sam，我握紧了铁锹杆部，大拇指腹不知何时因为动作摩擦而破了皮，失去了皮肤保护的里肉筋膜紧紧贴着铁锹杆时可以帮助我更好地感受到感官所能感知到的一切冰冷，就像他现在所在的世界一样。Sam，我深深地吸入一口气，任由土腥味在我的肺部冲撞，我只是仰头抬高了我的视线，阻止着咸涩的泪水从眼眶流下。  
我不是他的弟弟，我没有资格哭泣。  
我埋葬了他，代替他下葬的是他的银色打火机。

“Nate,”干涩，又沙哑，这就是我今天发出的唯一声音。我放下了铁锹，我希望我的声音没有颤抖地那么明显，但当我的手搭上他弟弟的肩膀，我才反应过来我怎么可能是这里唯一颤抖的人。“我们该回去了。”年轻了几岁的Drake背对着我点了点头。时间对于我们而言都还在流淌，浓稠又粘连地将我们浸没，但不再会浸没他了，他永远的停留在了那一刻，他从Panama监狱高墙边滑下去的那一刻。

一路上无人说话，只有两双麻木机械的鞋底摩擦地面发出细碎的声响。我或许会选择用酒精度过今晚，酒精，又是我一向厌恶的东西。还好是你的打火机下了葬，Sam，否则保不准我会用它点燃烟草抽到天亮。这也算是缅怀你的方式了吧。真是和你一样契合的愚蠢。  
我身边的脚步突然停了下来，然后他转过身开始往回走。  
“Nate?”他没有理会我的询问，只是加快了脚步开始往他哥哥的衣冠冢走回去。“Nathan!“我追了上去。真是麻烦，真是麻烦。真是麻烦！你哥哥死了！你现在也要发疯了吗？！他越走越快，然后跑了起来，于是当我终于跑回到墓园追上他时，迎接我的是他发了疯一样用手刨土的背影。  
“Nathan Drake!” 我喊出了声，可他却仿佛没有听见，只是机械地重复着这个动作，直到他抱着一枚亮闪闪的东西攥紧在掌中从墓坑中爬出来。  
“我不能，”他突然看着我，落下了最后一个音节的嘴角颤抖抽动着哭了出来，眼眶猩红的像刚被鲜血浸满。“我不能埋葬他，Adler，我做不到。”被他颤抖的双手保护着的、似乎比他生命还重要的东西，是他哥哥的银色打火机，机身沾满了他带血的指纹印。  
“我做不到…”他一遍一遍重复着，直到音节彻底被恸哭取代。  
我知道，我甩掉了几处他西装外套上的明显泥土。我知道，我伸手拍了拍他的后背。我知道，我闭上了眼睛，任凭泪水流下。我们都做不到。我做不到。


End file.
